What can affect me
by Mhymi
Summary: "Tu disais que c'était pour la vie entre nous !" "On avait que sept ans ! Reviens sur terre Potter, ça ne sera jamais possible ! Je ne le permettrais plus jamais."
1. Prologue

**WHAT CAN AFFECT ME**

**Prologue**

Se connaitre toute une vie. Grandir ensemble sans comprendre le prix de certains sentiments. Se promettre d'être ensemble quoi qu'il arrive à l'âge de sept ans sans mesurer les conséquences de nos actes et arriver à l'âge de 16 ans comme avec l'impénétrable certitude que l'échec est assuré, quelque part, sans comprendre pourquoi, ni comment. J'ai toujours pensé que les choses m'étaient acquises. Je n'avais qu'à sourire, manigancer peut-être un peu, saisir ce que je désire et j'avais tout ce que bon me semblait. D'un caractère fort et impétueux, le danger ne me fit jamais peur. Et pourtant… Moi… James Sirius Potter… pour la première fois de ma vie, l'année de mes 17 ans, je défaillis. Mes mains tremblaient. Qu'avions-nous fait pour en arriver là ? Je la tenais dans mes bras, au sol. J'aimerais tellement demander à Merlin de m'aider : que ça n'arrive pas. Je la sentais faiblir de secondes en secondes vers un avenir sans elle. Elle sert faiblement mon bras comme si le regard qu'elle m'offrait en cet instant était le dernier. Elle n'a pas le droit de me faire ça. Elle ne peut pas. Je sentais la colère monter à l'abandon qu'elle allait m'obligé à vivre. On avait sept ans et on s'était promis à jamais… Pourquoi le destin vient-il me la voler ? Pourquoi faut-il que son sang reste sur mes mains. Que ses lèvres s'excusent dans un son faible… Que je sente sa vie partir en douceur en lui suppliant de ne pas me faire ça.

JAMES « Je t'en supplie… Ne me laisse pas… Tu m'avais promis. Je t'en défends. Tu n'as pas le droit… »

ROXANNE « James, je t'ai… »

Une larme coula sur sa joue, dernier reflet de sa conscience avant que ses paupières ne se ferment. Comment avais-je pu laisser quelqu'un me l'arracher de cette façon. Son cœur s'était affaiblit. Etait-elle plongée dans un doux rêve profond et éternel ? Je refusais d'y croire… Cette guerre n'avait plus aucun sens. Je voulais revenir en arrière, changer les choses, ne pas la laisser partir, taire ma fierté et tout simplement pouvoir… l'aimer.

* * *

Cette fanfiction sera écrit sous la forme d'un journal intime en fonctionnant jour après jour (un chapitre = 15 jours environ =p ) où vous aurez le plaisir de voir les descendants évoluer tout le long de l'année dans une intrigue avec pour personnage principal James Sirius Potter. Je posterais surement une à deux fois par semaine un chapitre ) Les chapitres sont longs à écrire, ça m'étonnerait que je fasse plus. De toute façon vous en aurez au moins un par semaine )


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Lundi 1**__**er**__** Septembre **_

Année de mes dix sept ans. Une nouvelle année ! Comme tout adolescent sur la dernière ligne droite de la fin de mes études, j'avais des milliers de projets et buts à atteindre avant le mois de Juin. Une nouvelle rentrée et moi James Sirius Potter, était bien décidé à faire de ma dernière année, une année unique en émotion. On gagnerait la coupe ! Je ne laisserais pas ces serpents nous la voler une année de plus. Je passais capitaine de l'équipe et il était hors de question de voir l'échec nous tomber dessus ! Je savais pour ça que je pouvais alors compter sur Lily, ma petite sœur qui était aussi à Gryffondor, très bonne tacticienne de notre équipe et une attrapeuse du tonnerre. Nous avions aussi Fred II Weasley qui gérait du tonnerre en tant que gardien ! Sans parler des autres biens évidemment et surtout des nouveaux après le recrutement que je ferais passer dans la semaine. J'avais hâte. C'était la dernière année et ça devait être celle de tous les succès ! Mais en attendant : le repas de début d'année !

_**Mardi 2 Septembre **_

J'ai retrouvé mes camarades cette nuit : Leo Bones, le casse-cou et Mike Londubat. Tous les trois partageant une chambre (la dernière place de la chambre était vide et libre à notre plus grand arrangement). Oui c'est vrai qu'on s'était vu parfois pendant les vacances et surtout Leo qui en pinçait pour Rose Weasley, ma cousine. Combien de fois j'ai du le voir passer prétextant de venir me voir, sachant pertinemment que les Wesley sont souvent fourrés chez nous et vice versa… Mais la rentrée ne fut malheureusement pas que faite en joie et en couleur et ça commença déjà par ça :

Je marchais tranquillement avec les mecs, heureux de les retrouver. On parlait Quidditch. Comment j'allais faire pour reformer l'équipe ? On avait perdu pas mal de joueur cette année. La moitié quittant Poudlard, il était de mon devoir de repeupler notre équipe et de façon intelligente. A cette discussion se joignirent tout d'abord ma sœur, Lily qui voulait en savoir un peu plus dans l'espoir que je ne recruterais pas, je cite « des mauviettes ». Fred, mon cousin, arriva à son tour dans la joie la bonne humeur, pressé d'en savoir un peu plus aussi. Très vite je me retrouvais assiégé de milles questions et même si j'aime me plaindre d'être autant étouffée, ce que je pouvais aimer cet effet de popularité qui se propagea dans toute notre maison. Toute ? Ah non pas toute… Une, oui j'ai bien dit une, Gryffondor fait exception à la règle et mon visage se décomposa quand, arrivant dans l'atrium, on tombait sur elle en train de… d'embrasser cette face de crapaud visqueuse. Je grimaçais violemment. C'est tout simplement répugnant.

JAMES « Hey Weasley ! Quand tu auras décidé d'arrêter de prendre en pitié cette face de larve, tu pourrais peut-être te préter à l'attention de l'engouement de ce qu'il se passe dans ta maison ! »

ROXANNE « Va te faire Potter ! »

Jolie doigt d'honneur de la part de la demoiselle alors que son petit ami, dans un ricanement de provocation, posait ses mains sur les hanches de la Gryffondor pour la saisir et l'embrasser avec plus de passion encore. Certains soufflèrent qu'il y avait des hôtels pour ça. De mon côté ? Je partis rageur. Ce qu'il me prenait ? On remonte un peu en arrière…

Sept ans… Ce qu'on peut en penser des choses à sept ans… Je croyais pour ma part que tout ça était réel et profond. Je me leurrais. Roxanne Weasley et moi étions les meilleurs amis du monde. On grandit ensemble et on évolua sans jamais arriver à se quitter. Il fut dur pour nos parents de nous séparer ne serait-ce que durant une nuit surtout à partir de l'âge de sept ans. Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de ce jour. On était au mariage de George et Angelina, les parents de Fred et Roxanne. S'étant réfugier sous une table pour manigancer une sale coup, on était comme des jumeaux, se concordant si parfaitement. Et sous la table, avant de mettre en action notre sale coup qui allait surement nous valoir une mort lente et atroce (on exagère souvent à sept ans…) par nos parents :

JAMES « Si on ne s'en sort pas sache que je t'aime… bien. »

ROXANNE « Moi aussi je t'aimais… »

JAMES « Ils vont nous punir… On n'y survivra pas Roxanne ! »

ROXANNE « Tu avais promis ! »

JAMES « Je sais ! »

ROXANNE « Tu te dégonfles ?! »

JAMES « Non ! »

ROXANNE « Alors c'est parti ! »

JAMES « Attend ! »

ROXANNE « Quoi ?! »

JAMES « Si on en réchappe… » oui je dramatisais souvent à l'époque. « Promets-moi une chose… »

ROXANNE « Quoi ? »

JAMES « Pour toujours et à jamais… »

Je lui tendais la main comme pour sceller notre accord d'une amitié forte et éternelle qui cachait bien l'amour d'un enfant de sept ans qui espérait que la fille qu'il aimait, irait dans son sens. Elle finit par sourire avant de me faire un bisou sur la joue et de me dire :

ROXANNE « A jamais je t'aimerais. »

Le pacte était scellé et j'y ai longtemps vu une promesse d'avenir qui se concrétisait peu à peu avec les années. De sept ans, on grandit et on se rapprochait de plus en plus. On alla à Gryffondor la même année tous les deux. Rien n'aurait pu nous séparer si seulement… Je n'avais pas fait le con.

_**Mercredi 3 Septembre **_

Emploi du temps ? Ok ! Sac ? ok ! Parchemin ? ok ! Plume ? Ok ! La rentrée commençait vraiment à partir d'aujourd'hui et j'allais donc à mon premier cour avec Mike et Leo. J'avais décidé d'être studieux cette année. Arrivant donc en cours de Sortilège, on découvrit une nouvelle professeure, toute jeune. Je ne lui donnerais franchement pas plus de 26 ans. Peut-être 24 ? C'est possible qu'ils embauchent si jeune ? Ne réagissant pas sur le coup, pensant retrouver notre éternel ancien professeur, l'admiration pour tous les mecs de la classe était réellement présente sous l'air désespéré des filles. En même temps elle était canon, il fallait avouer la réalité ! Enfin là n'était pas la question. Je me pose à ma place habituelle, oubliant pourquoi, exceptionnellement je m'étais pointé à l'heure… Un coup de coude de la part de Mike :

MIKE « Hey mec ! Putain ! La blague ! »

Oh non… Je venais de réaliser que pour cette année, d'une entrée digne de matière à la façon Potter/Bones/Londubat on avait piégé le siège de la prof ! Je me levais avec précipitation alors en hurlant dans la classe :

JAMES « Madame ne vous asseyez pas sur… »

Trop tard… Non seulement un bruit immonde traversa la pièce mais l'odeur qui va avec non sans une jolie trace marron qui se sera étalée sur le derrière de sa robe.

JAMES « Et merde… »

FRED « C'est le cas de le dire ! » dit-il hilare non loin de moi.

Résultat des cours ? Même pas une minute de cours et déjà dans le bureau de la directrice McGonagall. J'entendais déjà ma mère me hurler dessus par beuglande (je vous assure elle est encore plus flippante que ma grand-mère quand elle s'énerve vraiment !).

_**Jeudi 4 Septembre **_

Je discutais avec Fred en direction de la bibliothèque pour faire quelques recherches sur un devoir de Potion. La professeur Sullivan s'était lâchée dès le premier jour. On était déjà à 50 points en moins en même pas deux jours. Avais-je honte ? On rattraperait bien tout ça au Quidditch je n'en doutais nullement !

JAMES « Au fait ça ne t'ennuie pas de voir ta jumelle embrassé cette tentacule visqueuse de Malefoy ?! »

Ah je ne vous ai pas dit ?! Le petit ami de Roxanne… Elle ne pouvait pas prendre un Pouffy ou un Serdaigle de l'équipe adversaire … ? Ce n'était déjà pas suffisant… Noooooon ! Il fallait que madame prenne à Serpentard ! Et MON rival à MON poste de Quiddtich ! Sinon ce n'est certainement pas drôle ben voyons ! Ce Scorpius était poursuiveur dans son équipe et capitaine qui plus est. Je ne supportais pas ce type depuis mes premiers jours à Poudlard. Tous les deux c'était physique. On ne pouvait pas se voir là où Roxanne eut plus de sympathie avec lui pour je ne sais quelle raison. Combien de temps on a pu se disputer à ce sujet parce qu'on ne peut pas passer une seconde l'un en face de l'autre sans se battre. Combien de fois on s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie avec menace de renvoie !

FRED « Je… James je n'ai pas envi de prendre parti. Tu connais mon avis. »

JAMES « Mais il se fout d'elle ! »

FRED « Je ne sais pas… Il est arrogant… imbue de lui-même. Il croit être le plus fort. Sa popularité dans sa maison est sans précédant et au fond des fois c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas des propos très sympa mais… enfin le prend pas mal hein… mais il n'est pas si différent de toi. »

JAMES « QUOIIIII ?! »

FRED « Non mais c'est vrai ! Tu n'es pas très sympa avec les autres des fois. Tu t'en prends aux serpentards sans même attendre qu'ils te cherchent… Et ta conception du couple est très… particulière. »

JAMES « Ma conception du couple… ? »

FRED « Tu as reparlé à Rosalie ? »

JAMES « Rosalie … ? » dis-je l'air songeur en cherchant de qui il pouvait parler.

FRED « C'est exactement ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre ! »

JAMES « Oui bon je suis jeune et je n'ai pas envi de me marier avec la première que je croise et alors ? Il est où le problème ? »

FRED « Ecoute. Je n'ai pas envi de me prendre la tête avec toi. Je pense que tu devrais juste… l'oublier. Ça te ferait du bien… »

JAMES « C'est déjà fait il y a bien longtemps. »

FRED « Oh regarde ! La voilà ! »

JAMES « Où ça ? Où ça ?! »

FRED « Oubliée hein… » dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

JAMES « Connard. »

_**Vendredi 5 Septembre **_

Bon vous l'aurez compris, j'ai un problème avec Roxanne mais je n'aime pas vraiment en parler. Je sais pertinemment que tout est de ma faute. Qu'elle ne m'a peut-être pas pardonnée. En fait je ne me pose même plus de questions. Ça fait un an… Une très longue année où j'ai joué le con, où je m'en suis voulu et où je suis persuadé d'avoir tourné la page. Tu penses que non ? Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! C'est encore moi qui raconte l'histoire d'abord ! Bref ce vendredi m'énerva. Elle était tout le temps fourrée avec sa verrue de petit ami et ça ne me plaisait pas. Fred n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter. Je cite « elle est forte, grande et vaccinée et de toute façon si je m'en mêle ça va mal finir. Tant qu'il ne lui fait pas de mal, j'ai beau ne pas supporter ce type, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. » MOUAIS ! Paye ton cirque ! Heureusement j'avais Leo et Mike de mon côté ! Et le reste de ma famille ? J'évitais d'en parler avec mon frère. Déjà d'une, il était connaissait ce type et le côtoyait et de deux, je n'avais pas envi de le perdre lui aussi. Lily ? Elle était virulente concernant Roxanne… C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je n'en parle pas avec elle non plus. Ça finit toujours par une dispute. Lily est douce et gentille mais quand on parle de Roxanne ça finit toujours par des « connasse », « crétine », « véracasse », « bouffonne sans cœur ». Bref je vous passe les détails.

_**Dimanche 7 Septembre **_

Le moment que vous attendez tous ! Non je n'ai pas foutu mon point dans sa face de vipère mais j'y penserais pour les prochains jours. Roh mais vous ne suivez pas quoi ! De quoi on parle depuis le début de l'année ?! De Quidditch bien évidemment ! Et voici les résultats que je me permets d'afficher sur le tableau d'information de Gryffondor. On a passé les sélections hier après-midi et voici le résultat !

Poursuiveur 1 : James Potter

Poursuiveur 2 : Leo Bones

Poursuiveur 3 : Roxanne Weasley

Batteur 1 : Mike Londubat

Batteur 2 : Garrett McKinnon

Gardien : Fred Wesley

Attrapeur : Lily Potter

Une question vous percute dans la sélection ? Moi aussi quand je me suis retrouvé à la rédiger, j'étais perplexe. Elle aime pas le Quidditch. Elle déteste ça même ! Mais bordel que fout-elle dans notre équipe ?! Elle ne sait même pas voler ! C'est ce que je croyais… Hier. Sélection. Je n'en reviens toujours pas… Revenons un peu à ce Samedi :

_**Samedi 6 Septembre **_

JAMES « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Weasley, tu ne tiens même pas sur un balai. T'as peur du vide ! Allez dégage, ici ce n'est pas pour les mauviettes ! »

LILY « Bien dit ! Allez oust ! Les traitres ne sont pas admis ! Du balai bouffonne ! »

ROXANNE « Quoi… Sans même me voir ? T'as peur de quoi Potter ?! Que je te détronne sur ton propre territoire ?! »

Je pouffais de rire.

JAMES « Et puis quoi encore ! Je ne veux juste pas être responsable d'une luxation de l'épaule et que ton père me tombe dessus ! »

ROXANNE « ça ne t'as pas freiné pourtant la dernière fois… Allez ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ce moment… tous les deux… »

FRED « Roxanne ça suffit ! »

LILY « On devrait peut-être la laisser jouer comme ça on serait peut-être débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de la tard de la famille ! »

ROXANNE « Ecoute ta garce de petite sœur pour une fois Potter. »

Le mot fut de trop. Je me levais vivement pour l'attraper par le bras violemment. Elle me défier du regard de lui faire du mal.

ROXANNE « Mais vas-y ! Fait-le ! Tu en meurs d'envi ! »

JAMES « Ne me cherche pas… Tu y tiens vraiment ? Ecoute fais-toi plaisir. Je m'en fiche après tout. Vas-y, envoies-toi à l'infirmerie, ça ne me regarde pas. » dis-je d'un ton rageur.

ROXANNE « Avec plaisir… »

Elle postula pour le même poste que moi. Lily rageait complètement. Dans les tribunes, Scorpius et sa bande se marrer non sans un :

SCORPIUS « Vas-y poupée ! Tu vas tous les niquer ! »

Ça devait surement l'amuser de me retourner. C'était quoi son problème à lui ?! ça ne lui suffisait pas de m'avoir voler MA copine ?! Il fallait en plus qu'il m'en fasse baver de toutes les façons possibles ?! Je laissais Roxanne faire, peu convaincu. Elle allait se vautrer. Elle avait complètement peur du vide et seul son goût pour l'audace, le danger avec surement une note de défit à mon égard, devait la pousser à ne pas réfléchir. Si j'avais ma baguette en main ? Moi ? Juste… au cas où. J'ai beau être un enfoiré avec elle et ne pas lui mener la vie facile, je n'en restais pas moins méfiant et prévenant malgré moi. Elle monta sur son balai. Leo qui était aussi poursuiveur lui fit faire les tests et alors que j'étais prêt à utiliser de la magie pour lui éviter le pire, elle… s'en sortit à merveille. Depuis quand n'a-t-elle plus le vertige ?! C'était une question à laquelle je ne pourrais malheureusement pas vous répondre… Et même si je fis des pieds et des mains pour ne pas la mettre dans l'équipe, malheureusement elle était de loin la meilleure parmi les autres. Et ça me tua de l'afficher le lendemain…

_**Lundi 8 Septembre **_

Si à Poudlard l'insouciance régnait, ce n'était pas le cas de dehors. La gazette du sorcier affichait un mort en première page. Si cette nouvelle paraissait parfois anodine quand on voit ce qu'il se passe, ça ne laisse pourtant pas les gens indifférents, moi le premier. Je connaissais cet homme. C'était un collègue de travail de papa. Auror, il fut tué au cours de sa fonction. On recherche toujours le meurtrier. Lisant le journal de bon matin, j'avais l'air bien calme.

ROSE « Jaaaames ! Faut que je te parle ! »

JAMES « Je t'écoute ? »

Je vis ma cousine et meilleure amie de ma sœur s'asseoir à côté de moi. Rose était aussi la sœur de Hugo. Dans la maison des Gryffondors, elle a seulement deux ans de moins que moi. Pourquoi se jetait-elle sur moi de cette façon ? Je supposais que ça concernait Leo, son petit ami.

ROSE « C'est l'anniversaire de Leo dans un mois et je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir ! »

JAMES « Euuuuuuuuh … Moi non plus ! Tu viens me voir alors que tu sais pertinemment que j… »

ROXANNE « … qu'il n'est pas doué pour ça ! Crois-moi Rose si tu veux un conseil : ne demande pas à Potter. Il a des goûts pitoyables. Ces cadeaux sont une abomination qui laisse à désirer… »

JAMES « On ne t'a pas sonné ! »

ROSE, qui n'est pas en froid avec Roxanne « Tu préconises quoi ? »

ROXANNE « ça dépend… tu pourrais… lui offrir… une nuit torride dans une tenue sexy… ? Scorpius a adoré cette idée crois-moi… » dit-elle d'un clin d'œil.

Mes mains se refermaient avec rage sur le journal. Je n'avais certainement pas envi de savoir que l'été dernier elle ait pu… avec… lui… Je me levais finalement en chiffonnant le journal avec colère. Je la connaissais. Pour me faire chier elle serait capable de rentrer dans les détails. Elle ricana en me voyant partir. Elle savait que ça marchait. Au fond… j'avais encore des sentiments et ça me tuait complètement de la savoir avec mon rival.

_**Mardi 9 Septembre **_

Je marchais cette nuit dans les couloirs. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Etre en vacances me faisait du bien. Je n'avais pas à voir Roxanne et cet empafré de serpentard. Si j'étais heureux de retourner au château, ce n'était pas toujours positif. Je détestais quand mes rêves me rattrapaient pour se transformer en cauchemar. Mes pas me conduisirent à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Je pensais être seul mais j'entendis très vite quelques sanglots. J'hésitais… Je n'étais pas le mieux placer pour réconforter quelqu'un. J'hésitais vraiment… Je m'avançais pourtant… Elle (parce que c'était bien des sanglots de filles) était au balcon, me tournant le dos. M'approchant peu à peu, je finis par poser mes bras sur la balustrade. Je ne dis un mot. Je la vis juste s'empressée de sécher ses larmes quand elle comprit ma présence. Ne posant pas mon regard sur elle, je ne voulais pas que le mal aise s'installe d'avantage. Si je la connaissais ? Pas vraiment… Seulement de vue. Elle était à Serdaigle si je ne me trompais pas et de la même année que moi. La curiosité me poussait à me demander pourquoi elle pleurait seule en cette nuit qui se faisait fraiche. Je restais un bon moment pourtant sans rien dire. Je n'étais de toute façon pas très doué dans ces situations et… c'était égoïste de ma part mais voir quelqu'un de mal me rendait moins seul. Finalement on ne dit rien, aucun mot de la soirée et elle finit par partir au bout de bien une heure de compagnie à regarder simplement le paysage…

_**Mercredi 10 Septembre **_

Posé contre le chêne sous lequel on avait l'habitude de se poser avec Leo et Mike pendant nos heures de pause, il me regardait fixement tous les deux n'en revenant pas… Comment j'avais fait ? Quand ? Ils hallucinaient complètement !

JAMES « Hey les mecs je n'ai pas encore dit que je contrôlais le truc ! En fait c'est un peu la galère et ça doit rester entre nous… Je suis tombé sur le journal intime de ma grand-mère quand elle était jeune. Vous savez… Ma sœur porte son prénom… En fait mon grand père et ses trois potes étaient des… »

LEO « Animagi ?! Sérieux de chez sérieux ?! »

JAMES « Ecrit noir sur blanc ! Enfin jaune parchemin… Je suis tombé dessus en Juin et… »

MIKE « Mais pourquoi tu ne nous en n'a pas parlé ! »

JAMES « Mais laisse-moi finir que je t'explique ! Donc je disais… Trois animagi pour accompagner un lycanthrope durant les pleines lunes ! C'est des fous… mais leur idée n'était pas si bête… Alors je me suis renseigné… On pourrait tenter la même ! Après tout on est fort en métamorphose et rien ne nous empêche de le faire ! Par contre ça doit rester strictement entre nous. Rose ne doit pas savoir Leo… Les sœurs et frères non plus. PERSONNE. ça serait notre secret ! »

LEO « Si tenté qu'on y arrive… »

MIKE « Et on fait comment ?! »

JAMES « Concentration ! »

LEO « T'es capable de ça toi ?! »

JAMES « Je t'emmerde mec… Faut rester des heures à se concentrer. En fait faut déjà que tu sentes l'animal en toi… Que tu le vois prendre part de tout ton être. ça commence comme ça. Après faut juste le laisser prendre le dessus. Enfin ça parait simple dit comme ça mais… ça l'est pas. Je vous dis j'y suis arrivé qu'une fois et quelques minutes à peine et j'ai déchiré mes vêtements avec… »

LEO « Ce n'était pas la fois où ta mère t'as vu rentrer à poil chez toi ?! »

JAMES « Siiiii elle n'arrête pas de me demander ce que j'ai bien pu faire ! »

MIKE « Tu lui as prétexté quoi ? »

JAMES « Une conquête qui a voulu se venger ? »

Les mecs finirent hilares. Me connaissant, c'était tout simplement possible. Après Roxanne j'ai eu… un sérieux problème de… manque d'affection, si je peux dire ça comme ça. Combien de filles sont passées à mon bras ? Je me suis arrêté de compter au bout de deux mois…

LEO « Alors on fait ça quand ? »

A partir de maintenant…

_**Jeudi 11 Septembre **_

Entre les cours, les blagues (dont les professeurs n'ont décidément aucun humour) et nos milles idées pour que les gars suivent mon idée de devenir animagus si tenté que l'on y arrive un jour, on ne perdait plus une minute. Surtout qu'il fallait vraiment être discret pour cette dernière partie. Personne ne devait comprendre ce que l'on était en train de manigancer. Bien évidemment, le temps passé entre Leo et Rose nous en faisait aussi un peu perdre. Si je lui en voulais ? Non. Il pouvait bien voir sa petite amie et j'avais toujours Mike avec moi pour préparer un sale coup. Ce qu'on foutait ? Un parchemin à la main, on était en train de mettre notre dernier plan à exécution pour piéger la professeur Sullivan. Quitte à se prendre des points en moins, autant que se soit pour une bonne raison. On était en train de monter un gros truc et le prochain cours était lundi. On n'allait pas la rater celui là ! Attablé donc dans une salle d'étude bien bruyante, on était ainsi en train d'élaborer mon plan quand je vis passer derrière Mike la fille que j'avais vu l'autre soir à la tour d'astronomie. Mon visage ne put s'empêcher de la suivre du regard. S'installant avec un livre, je ne pus m'empêcher de la fixer en repensant à ses larmes qui coulaient. Elle avait l'air si sereine. Elle dut se sentir observer parce qu'elle releva le regard et croisa de peu le mien qui se précipita sur la feuille. Bref donc… on en était où ?

_**Vendredi 12 Septembre **_

Posé sur un banc de l'atrium, j'étais juste à côté de mon petit frère. On se voyait si rarement. N'étant pas tous les deux dans la même maison, on se disputait souvent. Il était rare de nous voir si calme tous les deux. Notre relation n'était pas évidente. Je n'étais pas toujours facile avec mon petit frère mais s'il y a bien un truc que je ne supportais pas c'est que l'on touche à ma famille. Il n'y avait que moi qui puisse lui en faire baver. L'entente restait cordiale. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur moi en toute discrétion et malgré nos disputes. On était du même sang et c'était la même chose avec Lily. De quoi pouvions-nous bien parler ? Albus avait certains problèmes avec la métamorphose et il fallait croire que tous ses potes n'étaient pas doués non plus. Il ne comprenait pas un exercice. J'étais en train de lui expliquer non sans divers énervements à le voir ne pas saisir les choses les plus basiques. Je me demandais même sérieusement s'il ne le faisait pas exprès !

GARRETT « Hey James ! Salut Albus… Dis… t'es vraiment occupé … ? »

Garrett… Mais si vous vous souvenez de Garrett ! Notre second batteur de notre équipe de Quidditch. Je relevais la tête me demandant ce qu'il voulait. Il avait l'air un peu gêné.

JAMES « Non… j'essaie juste de tenter d'expliquer à mon imbécile de frère comment fonctionne son exercice de métamorphose mais sinon je ne fais rien… »

ALBUS « Hey ! »

JAMES « Mais c'est vrai quoi ! c'est tout simple et tu comprends strictement rien ! Tu crains quoi ! »

ALBUS « La prochaine fois je demanderais à Lily ! »

JAMES « Lily ?! Elle n'a aucune patience ! Non je vais t'expliquer ! »

ALBUS « Alors arrête d'être méchant ! »

JAMES « Roooh mais aucun humour… Bon Garrett tu veux quoi ? »

GARRETT « Savoir si… ça dérange pas que je sorte demain avec ta sœur à pré-au-lard. »

JAMES « Tu me demandes si tu peux aller te promener avec ma sœur maintenant ? C'est nouveau ? Tu le faisais bien déjà avant non ? »

GARRETT « Ouais mais… c'est… »

JAMES « C'est… » dis-je en perdant patience.

ALBUS « Tu veux sortir avec Lily ? »

GARRETT « Je… »

JAMES « Qu… quoi ? C'est ça ? »

GARRETT « Heu… ouais. »

JAMES « Mais elle est plus jeune que toi ! »

GARRETT « De deux mois… »

JAMES « Oui ben elle est trop jeune hein ! Tu seras mignon mais elle n'a que treize ans hein ! »

GARRETT « Mais je ne vais pas non plus… »

JAMES « Ecoute Garrett, j'ai rien contre toi… Je t'aime bien. Me force pas à te détester. C'est ma sœur quoi ! Et elle est trop jeune. Le sujet est clos tu l'approche pas à moins d'un mètre. »

Un peu surprotecteur ? Nooon si peu. Non mais sérieux ! Treize ans à peine et ça y est les mecs commencent déjà à s'intéresser à elle ?! Et puis quoi encore… Elle perd sa virginité à quatorze ans ?! Non merci ! Le premier qui s'y risque, je ne vais pas le louper ! Garrett avait l'air vraiment mal et finit par partir en s'excusant. Je n'allais pas m'en remettre. Garrett me faisant ça ! Alors que c'est moi qui l'est intégré à l'équipe de Quidditch parce qu'il joue bien et que c'était supposé être un pote de Lily. Sérieux on ne pouvait pas attendre ses quinze… vingt… trente huit ans pour commencer à s'intéresser à elle ?! Albus voulut dire un mot mais il savait que c'était peine perdu. Bon et cette foutu leçon qu'on en finisse !

_**Samedi 13 Septembre **_

Fin de l'entrainement de Quidditch. Roxanne avait été étrangement calme. Pas une réflexion sur mes ordres et ma façon de fonctionner. J'avais été sur le qui vive tout le long de l'entrainement. Je la connaissais presque par cœur, elle me menait la vie dure depuis notre rupture. Est-ce une façon de se venger de ce que j'ai pu lui faire ? Après aussi longtemps ? Et pourtant tout se passa étrangement bien. Sa sangsue n'était pas non plus là pour la regarder. Bref tout se passa à peu prêt bien et même Lily ne l'enchaina pas trop. Elle nous étonnait. Douée, bien plus que je n'aurais pu même l'imaginer un jour, j'avais du mal à comprendre où elle avait apprit tout ça à moins que se soit avec son frère jumeau Fred… En fait le soupçon était réel quand je la voyais finalement en train de rire avec lui de bon cœur comme si je ne l'avais jamais perdu, comme si elle n'était pas devenue cette peste sans cœur. En fait elle était différente avec son frère. C'est comme si jamais elle n'avait changé. Elle me rappelait le passé où on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble. Mike et Leo ont toujours été là avec moi tout comme Fred et Roxanne. On marchait dans le parc alors que ma main tenait celle de la demoiselle. On était heureux. A l'époque je pensais que rien ne pourrait nous séparer. On se posait souvent sous le chaine comme encore aujourd'hui. Je la tenais dans mes bras et on rigolait sur nos blagues passées ou celles que l'on allait faire. C'était le bon vieux temps avant que tout ne tourne au jus de citrouille et que je ne la perde. J'en suis conscient que tout est de ma faute… Je sais que je l'ai fait souffrir. Je sais que j'aurais du réfléchir à deux fois. Un geste et je perdais à jamais celle que j'aimais vraiment.

Nostalgique alors sous la douche après l'entrainement, je repensais à tous ces bons moments au point de trainer bien après les autres. Me relever après l'avoir perdu avait été dur. Combien de choses avait-on dit sur moi avant notre rupture. J'avais été vu comme le mec idéal, quelqu'un de bien présent pour sa famille et ses proches. Je n'avais pas de véritables défauts peut-être à part celui d'arriver souvent en retard et d'être tête de mule. Et les choses me sont tombés dessus sans que je ne le vienne venir. La perdre me tua. J'avais ce besoin de combler le manque et quitte à être accusé d'une faute, je tombais dans une totale déchéance. Je ne mis que quelques jours avant de me caser de nouveau. Ma popularité m'aida bien. Et les filles s'enchainaient mois après moi sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je n'étais plus que ce salaud briseur de cœur. Un côté torturé parfois, Mike est persuadé que ça attire bien plus les filles qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer. J'avouais : j'en avais bien profité. Et aujourd'hui ? Quand je la voyais rire de cette façon avec un autre et même son jumeau alors que moi je n'avais le droit qu'à des remarques acerbes, ça faisait franchement mal.

Je sortis de la douche finalement pour m'habiller. Seul, il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour sortir, vagabond dans mes pensées au point de sursauter quand le vestiaire des filles s'ouvrit juste devant moi. D'un regard surpris, je croisais Roxanne qui venait apparemment aussi de finir de se changer. Si j'avais pu éviter de me retrouver seul avec elle, ça m'aurait bien arrangé. Je m'attendais déjà à une insulte de sa part.

ROXANNE « Chouette entrainement… »

JAMES « C'est ironique ? » dis-je méfiant.

ROXANNE « Prends-le comme tu veux. »

Elle partit alors.

JAMES « Attend ! »

Elle s'arrêta net sans se retourner.

JAMES « Merci… »

Elle hésita à tourner la tête vers moi. Je le pressentais, ou du moins je l'espérais. Elle finit alors par partir sans même un regard en direction du château.

_**Dimanche 14 Septembre **_

Ça devenait une habitude. Il était trois heures du matin et je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je ne cessais de penser à cet infime moment avec Roxanne. J'aimais me réfugier à la tour d'astronomie. Vous allez me dire que je ne suis pas seul… Une fois de plus non. Ça devenait une habitude à tous les deux de se retrouver là sans un mot… Une fois est un fait. Une seconde fois est un hasard. Une troisième fois ? Je me poserais surement de sérieuses questions. Je me posais à côté d'elle. Je sentis son regard sur moi un instant. C'était la seconde fois que l'on se retrouvait. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en aurait une autre. En fait je m'en foutais un peu. Qu'elle soit là ou non, juste être là et sans dire un mot, laisser mes pensées prendre l'air de ce vent frais à travers la tour me faisait vraiment du bien.

INCONNUE « Tu n'arrives pas à dormir… »

JAMES « Non… »

INCONNUE « On est deux alors… »

JAMES « Moi mon excuse c'est de me prendre encore un peu trop la tête avec une histoire qui est bien fini depuis longtemps… Et toi ? C'est quoi ? »

INCONNUE « J'ai perdu mon père… »

JAMES « Oh… pardon. Je ne pensais pas que… »

INCONNUE « Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller. Je crois… »

De ses mots je n'osais rien dire de plus. Non pas que je fus mal à l'aise de l'apprendre… Bon un peu… Mais je ne partis pas. Regardant l'horizon, je préférais laisser le silence s'installer et malgré ce que l'on pourrait penser, il n'était pas si gênant que ça. Et comme la première fois c'est elle qui finit par partir au bout d'un moment, non sans cette fois me souhaiter une bonne nuit.

_**Lundi 15 Septembre **_

Professeur Sullivan… Vous allez prendre cher ! C'est partiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Mécanisme ok ! Les mecs sont prêts ! Putain Rose arrête de glousser on va se faire repérer ! Je m'installe en première loge. De toute façon je ne resterais surement pas. La douce (c'est ironique bien évidemment) voix du professeur risque de prendre des tons aigus avant un « Potter 50 points en moins ! » bien placé et surement une retenu en prime parce que bien évidemment elles vont de pair en crescendo avec une beuglande de ma mère sinon ce n'est certainement pas drôle ! Qu'y puis-je si elle et moi on ne peut pas se blairer… Je sais… C'est salaud. Mais est-ce que ça ne l'est pas de passer son temps à m'enlever des points dès que j'ouvre à peine la bouche des fois juste pour bailler ! Bordel je proteste ! Elle arrive… Elle me regarde d'un air suspicieux, je lui fait mon plus beau sourire innocent et elle s'asseoit. Elle devrait pourtant le savoir depuis le temps qu'il faut toujours vérifier sa chaise ! La voilà hurlant mon nom. ahaha ! Je suis innocent, je n'ai rien fait, ces punaises invisibles ne sont pas de moi je le jure ! Trop tard. Me voilà dans le bureau de la directrice en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire Quidditch !

MC GONAGALL « ça fait la deuxième fois en deux semaines Monsieur Potter ! »

JAMES « Une fois par semaine ? »

MC GONAGALL « Votre impertinence est insupportable ! »

Elle devait surement se demander ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça… Mes parents seront bien évidemment au courant. Ben voyons. Ça m'aurait étonné aussi. Si je continue on va me suspendre de Quidditch pendant deux semaines ?! QUOI ! Il faudrait que j'apprenne à me tenir à carreau ?!

JAMES « Mais professeur ! Elle n'arrête pas de m'enlever des points pour un rien ! J'en ai assez que la maison descende juste parce que j'ouvre la bouche pour bailler une seconde ! »

Il n'y avait pas de mais. Une punition, des heures de colles et me voilà sortit sans avoir pu obtenir un quelconque soutien en apparence même si j'espérais que discrètement elle en touche un mot au professeur Sullivan. Marchant alors dans les couloirs je tombais mal apparemment. Très mal. Mon sang ne faisant qu'un tour, sans réfléchir, j'avançais complètement impulsivement pour choper le col de cet abruti fini. Sous la surprise, il ne me vit pas venir et c'est mon poing qui atterrit sur sa figure, lui cassant le nez, sous la surprise la plus totale de Roxanne qui allait protester. Croyez-moi : ça faisait du bien.

JAMES « T'es pas en cours ?! Tu sèche maintenant ! Bravo Weasley ! C'est du beau ! Que va dire ton père et ta mère quand ils vont le savoir ! Et avec ce crétin en plus ! »

ROXANNE « Tu es complètement dérangé ma parole ! Scorpius ça va … ? C'est quoi ton problème ?! »

JAMES « MON problème ?! Mais putain Roxanne tu sors avec un type qui n'en a rien à faire de toi ! Il se joue de toi ! Putain mais tu ne pouvais pas en choisir un autre que cet enflure !? »

ROXANNE « C'est bien comme ça, ça ne me changera pas de toi ! Je crois que tu es mal placé pour me dire ça alors que tu étais avec cette… cette trainée ! Si tu ne voulais pas que ça arrive, il fallait réfléchir avant ! Maintenant laisse-moi vivre et dégage avant que se soit moi qui t'envoie à l'infirmerie ! »

JAMES « Pitoyable… Malefoy se faisant défendre par une fille. Vous êtes ringard. »

Mon rival tenta bien de riposter et de ne pas laisser ça passer mais je sortis ma baguette bien trop vite l'air menaçant. Roxanne finit par s'interposer entre ma baguette et son imbécile de petit ami.

ROXANNE « Vas-y… Tire. Fais-toi plaisir… ça ira tellement plus vite parce que si tu lui fais du mal, tu m'en fais à moi ! »

Elle avait l'air déterminé. Je ne pourrais jamais lui tirer dessus et elle le savait.

ROXANNE « Alors tu attends quoi ?! Après tout tu n'es plus à ça prêt ! Me faire du mal ça te connait ! »

JAMES « Roxanne je… »

ROXANNE « Aucun cran d'assumer… C'est tout à fait toi. »

Sa voix était sèche. Elle emmenait alors Scorpius qui me fit bien sentir qu'au final même avec son nez cassé, c'est moi qui perdait une fois de plus. Je rageais complètement.

JAMES « C'est ça ! Vengeance toi ! Va avec ce verracasse ! Fais-toi plaisir surtout ! »

ROXANNE « Crétin… »

Et elle partit.

* * *

Premier chapitre fini ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, vos impressions et tout et tout ;) ! ça donne toujours plus de motivation pour écrire à la suite =p ! Le prochain arrive normalement Lundi ou mardi soir grand max ;) !


	3. Chapitre 2

Comme promis avant ce soir, voilà le chapitre 2 ;) J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez =D ! Vos impressions... et tout et tout ;) ! La suite, Lundi prochain normalement (mercredi grand max, si j'ai un imprévu ;) ). Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Mardi 16 Septembre**_

Je me laissais glisser le long du mur de la tour d'Astronomie. Le soleil s'était couché depuis un bon moment. La lumière de la lune me donnait une nuance pale sur le visage. Je ne pouvais plus continuer comme ça à ressasser le passé en pensant que les choses vont revenir comme avant. C'est peine perdu, je devais me faire une raison. Il devait être bien minuit passé. C'était ça ou se laisser détruire. Je n'étais pas un lâche mais un moment il fallait savoir ne plus être imbécile et lâcher prise. Etre simplement avec ses souvenirs, vivre de cette façon, j'en avais assez. J'avais fait une erreur, elle refusait de me pardonner. Il fallait apprendre à tirer un trait, aussi difficile soit-il. Me laissait-elle de toute façon le choix ? Je connaissais la réponse à cette question et cette main qui se pose sur mon visage était celle qui m'aidait doucement à passer à autre chose. Mon regard se posait sur des yeux inquiets. Je les fixais un moment… Respirant à fond je voulais être capable de décrocher enfin. Y arriverais-je ? Je l'ignorais encore…

_**Mercredi 17 Septembre**_

La nuit suivante n'échappa à la règle. Ça devenait une fâcheuse manie de se retrouver à la tour d'Astronomie. On ne parlait pas beaucoup encore ce soir, voir pas du tout. C'était comme si la présence de l'autre était suffisante et apaisante pour ne pas avoir à parler. Elle paraissait parfois complètement irréelle et le fait de ne pas connaitre son prénom accentué cette sensation pour moi. Je m'aventurais parfois à jeter un regard sur elle et de croiser un léger sourire que je venais à lui retourner. C'était instinctif et communicatif. Et quand elle partit une fois de plus la première, c'était comme une promesse de se revoir bientôt ici…

_**Jeudi 18 Septembre **_

Aujourd'hui ? C'était de bonne humeur que j'arrivais en cours. Un bonjour par ci, un bonjour par là. Jamais on ne m'avait vu aussi en forme. Même Mike et Leo se demandait ce que je pouvais avoir. On croirait me retrouver de l'époque où je sortais encore avec Roxanne. Dansant presque en allant en cours… J'ai dit presque hein ! Et si on séchait ? Un regard à Mike et à Leo. Allez les gars… Un peu de piments et d'interdit dans votre vie ! Et puis on pourrait…

JAMES « ça vous dirait d'avancer au lieu de glander en cours ? »

Ils savaient très bien de quoi je pouvais bien parler. Tout de suite, les faire sécher devint bien plus facile. Mais en discrétion. Carte de maraudeurs en main pour éviter tout ennemi potentiel qui pourrait très vite nous forcer à aller en cours ou pire encore, nous donner quelques heures de colles, on allait se réfugier dans la forêt dite « interdite ». Quelle idée de l'appeler comme ça… C'est comme un appel à y aller ! Quoi qu'il en soit une fois notre coin trouvé, notre refuge presque créé, on commençait à voir comment on allait s'y prendre. C'était de nouveau un entrainement qui allait vite énerver les gars à ne pas réussir à avancer.

JAMES « De la patieeeeeence ! »

MIKE « C'est toi qui dit ça… »

LEO « Tu as avancé toi ? »

JAMES « Non. »

MIKE « Il n'a qu'un semblant de fourrure parfois ! » dit-il en rigolant.

JAMES « oh ça va hein ! Ce n'est pas si facile ! Et puis vous n'avez même pas trouvé votre animal alors hein ! »

On passa du temps tous ensemble à se concentrer sur notre tache. Si on réussit quelque chose ? Pas vraiment… On avait du mal encore à comprendre comment ça faisait et on finit par aller à la bibliothèque pour faire d'amples recherches. J'avais forcément du loupé quelque chose…

_**Vendredi 19 Septembre **_

La journée était chargée et elle commença sur un rythme soutenu !

MIKE « Les mecs…. Il est quelle heure… » dit-il l'air dans le gaz.

LEO « Hufrm… »

JAMES « Sais pas… »

Sur un rythme soutenu ? C'était ironique bien évidemment… Affalé, la tête dans mon oreiller, ce n'était pas la très grande forme. On avait passé la nuit entre recherche et tentative. Avec succès ? J'aimerais bien le dire mais rien. Même pas un soupçon de poil pour l'un de nous. Mais dans nos recherches on a relativement bien avancé et on a fini mort dans nos lits. Comme je vous le disais, c'est en pleine forme (on a connu mieux…), de bon matin (tu parles !) et surtout dans la joie et la bonne humeur (j'en fais trop ?) que l'on devrait être déjà en cours depuis bien… trois heures ?

MIKE « Putain les mecs il est déjà 11h24 ! »

Ouais… c'est bien… pile poil pour le petit déjeuner à 12h tout ça… Bref. Il fallut bien se lever et filer à la douche avant de descendre dans la grande salle. Débutant notre journée à la moitié déjà, on avait tous les trois des têtes de déterrés qui firent rire Fred qui nous vit passer. Lily, sur le chemin, me demanda si je n'étais pas passé sous un train. Ahah très drôle. Même certains camarades nous demandèrent si ça allait. Oui bon. On a du se coucher à l'heure où tout le monde a commencé à se réveiller, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Oh… La voilà la directrice qui n'arrive pas loin, c'est le moment de fuir ! J'emportais les garçons avant qu'elle nous aperçoit et qu'elle se rende compte qu'on n'était possiblement pas du tout en cours. Me précipitant un peu, au détour d'un couloir, je venais alors à percuter quelqu'un. Roxanne ? Ahah vous aimeriez bien hein bande de fourbe… Et non. Je tombais nez à nez avec l'inconnue alors que je venais de renverser ses affaires sur tout le sol. Les mecs s'excusèrent alors que mon regard croisa le sien et que dans un sourire échangé, on faisait preuve d'un mutisme sans nom.

MIKE « Bon James, il faut vraiment qu'on file, elle se ramène par là ! »

J'allais l'aider à ramasser ses affaires mais Leo fut plus rapide alors que Mike me tirait déjà le bras pour partir. Je m'excusais rapidement et on finit par se réfugier dans un autre couloir.

LEO « Tu la connais ? »

JAMES « Un peu… »

MIKE « On ne t'a jamais vu avec elle… »

JAMES « Je suis tombé un hasard une ou deux fois sur elle. Sans plus… » dis-je avec un léger sourire.

LEO « Mouais… »

MIKE « Je confirme : mouais… »

JAMES « Bon. On a entrainement de Quidditch ce soir mais si on allait un peu en cours quand même cette aprem avant de se faire un peu trop grillé. »

MIKE « Passage à la cuisine obligé avant ! »

LEO « Je suis d'accord ! »

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien. On commençait par déjeuner finalement dans les cuisines avec l'aide serviable des elfes de maison, avant d'aller en cours et enfin le moment que vous attendez tous (et surtout moi)… Le Quidditch !

JAMES « Bon… On va déjà s'échauffer et après on travaillera les compétences de chacun. »

Le balai à la main et bien décidé à gagner la coupe cette année, j'avais toute l'attention de mon équipe et même celle de Roxanne. Si on ne se supportait plus, j'étais soulagé que ça n'entache pas notre travail sur le terrain même si je me serais bien évité de la prendre en y repensant. On travailla ainsi l'échauffement avant que je ne passe dans les minis groupes pour donner les instructions sur ce qu'il y avait à faire. L'avantage c'est que je pouvais trouver des exercices pour tout le monde, alliant les groupes ensemble. Ainsi les poursuiveurs devaient absolument tenter de marcher dans les buts, tandis que le gardien devait les retenir, sans parler bien évidemment d'un des batteurs qui serait du côté du gardien et l'autre du côté des poursuiveurs. Et l'attrapeur ? Je m'occupais de l'entrainement de ma sœur moi-même en prenant le poste de batteur. Allant voir de temps en temps si ça se passait bien, ce fut encore un entrainement plutôt sympa du moment que je faisais attention à mettre ma sœur loin de Roxanne avant qu'une dispute n'éclate. Roxanne ? On ne se parlait pas vraiment… Je l'évitais de façon méthodique. J'avais décidé de ne plus me prendre la tête et moins je la verrais : mieux je me porterais. Mais ce que je préférais dans cette journée ? Se fut ce moment où je pus enfin m'excuser vraiment…

Posé dans la tour d'astronomie, toujours ce même endroit qu'était la balustrade, toujours du même côté, toujours les coudes posés au même endroit, je la regardais… De mon excuse je déclenchais un « ce n'était rien » qui suivit finalement une conversation au départ banale. Lui demandant quelle cours elle avait eu dans la journée puisque l'on ne fréquentait pas les mêmes le vendredi, on en venait doucement à parler de nos préférences… Elle était à Serdaigle. Bon je le savais déjà à son uniforme mais l'entendre parler d'elle, même pour des choses dont je savais un peu déjà, me faisait du bien. Me changeant les idées, je ne me posais pas de questions particulières avec elle. Tout allait… bien. Jusqu'au moment de tomber à court de sujet :

JAMES « La lune est belle sinon… » Pitoyable, je vous l'accorde.

INCONNUE « J'avoue… » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

JAMES « Tu te moques. » dis-je l'air faussement outré.

INCONNUE « Si peu… »

JAMES « Je rêve… Elle ne s'en cache même pas ! »

INCONNUE « Tu me parles de la lune… Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Elle n'est même pas pleine. »

JAMES « C'est bien dommage… »

Elle ne répondit pas. Je n'en fis pas cas, c'était habituel entre nous. Mais une question me trottait. Je ne connaissais pas son prénom. J'aurais bien triché en prenant la carte du maraudeur mais Leo en avait eu besoin pour rejoindre Rose ce soir… C'est mal de tricher ? Si peu…

JAMES « Dis-moi ton prénom… »

INCONNUE « Non. »

JAMES « Non ? »

INCONNUE « Non. »

JAMES « Pourquoi ? »

INCONNUE « Parce que… »

JAMES « Tu as peur de quoi ? »

INCONNUE « Rien. Je n'ai juste pas envi de te le dire. Mais tu peux toujours essayer de le deviner » dit-elle avec malice.

JAMES « C'est un défit ? »

INCONNUE « Peut-être… »

JAMES « Et si je gagne, j'ai quoi ? »

INCONNUE « Mon prénom. » dit-elle en rigolant.

JAMES « Ahah ! Très drôle… Si je gagne… Tu viendras me voir au prochain match Grryfondor/Poufsouffle. »

INCONNUE « Hum… » elle faisait mine de réfléchir. « Marché conclu. »

JAMES « Lucy ? »

INCONNUE « Non. »

JAMES « Eléonore ? »

INCONNUE « Non. »

JAMES « Justine ? »

INCONNUE « Non. »

JAMES « Rachel ? »

INCONNUE « Non. »

JAMES « Un indice ? »

INCONNUE « Non. »

JAMES « Hey ! Tu pourrais m'en donner un ! »

INCONNUE « Tu as bien tout le temps de chercher. » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. « Bonne nuit ! »

Et elle fila…

JAMES « Attends ! Giselle ? Kristie ? Amélie ? July ? Helen ? »

INCONNUE « Cherche encore ! »

Et elle disparut en sortant de la tour d'astronomie.

JAMES « Je trouverais ! »

Elle ne répondit pas et malgré moi, ma curiosité piqué au vif, je m'en fis un presque un devoir, si ce n'est une obsession…

_**Lundi 22 Septembre **_

Ce que j'ai bien pu faire du week-end ? Si vous saviez… Assis à ma chaise, sans un bruit, bien étonnement calme, le professeur se demandait surement ce que j'étais en train de préparer pour être si sage sans dire un mot. J'étais simplement là pourtant sans avoir une idée derrière la tête. Mike dessinait sur son parchemin. Leo était en train de passer des mots discrètement à Fred. Et moi je fixais quelque chose dans le plus grand des hasards alors que mes pensées vagabondées. Je n'écoutais certainement pas le cours mais je repensais à la nuit de début de semaine… Quand la fin du cours retentit, je sortais alors rapidement sans même me préoccuper des autres. Où est-ce que j'allais comme ça ? Allait savoir. Je ne connaissais pas son prénom. Je ne pourrais même pas me servir de la carte du maraudeur que j'avais hérité de ma famille, se serait peine perdue. Et pourtant je voulais la retrouver… Comment ? Ah mais je vous en pose des questions ?! J'étais prêt à sécher les prochaines heures s'il fallait pour arriver à la retrouver. Je n'avais certainement pas la patience d'attendre qu'elle revienne dans la tour d'Astronomie si tenté qu'elle revienne. Qu'avait-il pu se passer dans le week-end pour que j'en devienne anxieux à ce point ? ça vous turlupine hein… ? On avait passé des heures à discuter la nuit entre le samedi et le dimanche. La tour d'astronomie devenait un peu notre point de rendez-vous et pourtant on la quitta bien vite en cette nuit fraiche où ses pas et les miens nous ont conduit dans le parc. Oh bien évidemment le concierge rodait et se réfugier dans le terrain de Quidditch fut notre seule alternative. Tout roulait. J'avais ce sourire quand elle était là, que je ne maitrisais pas. Malgré tout, quelques mots me revenaient en pleine figure… Des rumeurs circulaient sur moi dans Poudlard. Qui ne connaissait pas aujourd'hui mon histoire avec Roxanne ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle aborde le sujet. Voulant savoir ce qu'il s'était exactement passé, je m'étais renfermé en un claquement de doigt. Elle était ce qui me permettait de m'évader mais juste par cette évocation je comprenais que même elle avait du mal à me faire quitter mes sentiments pour la Gryffone. Cette nuit là elle était finalement partie, me laissant là sur le terrain avec mes pensées, mes doutes et peut-être même mes douleurs. Je n'étais pas retourné à la tour la nuit dernière. Elle m'avait poussé à réfléchir… Et là ? Je venais de tomber nez à nez avec elle dans un couloir.

Surprise d'abord de me voir arrivé vers elle, elle finit par me sourire. Non je ne pouvais pas attendre la prochaine nuit à la tour d'astronomie. Il fallait que je lui parle et temps pis si mon attitude paraissait suspecte aux yeux des autres…

JAMES « Je… » blocage de quelques secondes. Par où commencer ? « Je ne pourrais pas oublier ce que j'ai ressenti pour Roxanne mais je sais aujourd'hui qu'il faut tourner la page. »

INCONNUE « Ah… »

Je me sentais un peu ridicule. Venir la retrouver pour simplement lui dire ça était stupide, il fallait le reconnaitre.

JAMES « Sors avec moi… »

INCONNUE « Quoi … ? » dit-elle surprise.

JAMES « Je veux dire Samedi… à pré-au-lard. On pourrait se balader, faire les boutiques que tu souhaites et… Dis-oui… »

INCONNUE « Oui » dit-elle en rigolant.

Je respirais. Pas de vent, pas de violence. J'avais tant pris l'habitude avec Roxanne que j'en étais venu à douter. Souriant, je la remerciais en finissant par reculer :

JAMES « Je crois que… je ferais mieux d'aller à mon prochain cours… »

INCONNUE « Oui je crois… »

JAMES « Bien. Euh… J'y vais. »

Elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire. La situation devait quelque peu l'amuser et moi je finis par filer. Arrivé en classe, m'asseyant avec un sourire en coin, je finissais par me claquer les joues mentalement : crétin, tu ne connais même pas son prénom !

_**Mercredi 24 Septembre **_

Elle refusa de me dire son prénom. Ce n'était pas croyable ça ! Ça faisait déjà une heure qu'on était posé dans le couloir des vestiaires du stade et pas moyen de l'obtenir. Je supposais que ça l'amusait plutôt qu'autre chose de me voir galérer et chercher sans trouver. Elle s'en amusait, c'était certain et même mon petit air boudeur de chien battu ne pouvait rien y faire… Et pourtant… malgré ça, je m'amusais merveilleusement avec elle. Les fous rire étaient de bon train de toute façon à chaque fois que l'on se voyait… On oubliait nos problèmes respectifs ensemble. J'avais la sensation d'être pour la première fois depuis longtemps libre et sans prise de tête. Ça faisait franchement du bien…

_**Samedi 27 Septembre **_

On traversait la boutique de bonbons. De ces milles couleurs, de ses étagères et de son regard de l'autre côté de l'une d'elle, je la voyais sourire à travers les divers sachets de confiseries. Cherchant chacun à faire nos réserves, on venait d'entrer depuis quelques minutes déjà.

JAMES « Et donc… Chère mademoiselle… Comment puis-je vous appeler si je ne connais pas votre prénom ? »

INCONNUE « ça t'énerve à ce point ? »

JAMES « Assez… »

INCONNUE « Et bien… Il commence par un S… »

JAMES « Un S ? »

INCONNUE « Oui un S » dit-elle avec un sourire.

JAMES « Et bien miss S… Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? »

MISS S « J'hésite encore. »

JAMES « Sur quoi ? »

MISS S « Certaines choses… »

JAMES « Encore des mystères… »

Cette fille était incroyable. Soit elle ne me faisait pas confiance, soit ça l'amusait de me faire douter. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Je prenais ça comme un jeu. Continuant de marcher dans ma propre allée alors qu'une étagère nous séparait, elle suivait tout autant son chemin jonglant entre des regards sur les confiseries et sur moi. Je ne la quittais pas un instant des yeux. Arrivé au bout, je la contournais pour me rapprocher d'elle.

JAMES « Et la seconde lettre de ton prénom… ? »

MISS S « Un « e »… »

JAMES « Un « e »… Hum… Selena ? »

MISS S « raté ! »

JAMES « J'aurais essayé ! »

MISS S « Tu es loin du compte… »

JAMES « Je ne suis pas non plus aidé ! »

MISS S « Pauvre chou… »

Elle passait dans l'allée suivante… Je la suivais amusé. Quand j'avais quelque chose en tête, je ne l'avais certainement pas ailleurs. Je voulais connaitre son prénom, c'était un fait mais elle refusa de me donner la troisième lettre. Petite fourbe. Je ne sais donc sur elle qu'elle est à Serdaigle, que son prénom commence par « Se » et qu'elle est de la même année que moi. J'ai remarqué que l'on avait un ou deux cours en commun. Jusque là je ne m'étais pas vraiment approché d'elle en public. Je ne voulais pas la déranger. J'avais la sensation de ne pas avoir ce droit encore… C'était étrange avec elle. J'ai toujours fait ce que je voulais, quand je voulais. Je n'ai que rarement réfléchi à mes actes. Avec elle c'était différent. Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien. On ne se prenait jamais la tête et la bonne humeur était de rigueur au point de me rendre compte à quel point elle me faisait simplement du bien à me changer les idées. Avec elle tout devenait plus simple, plus doux…

_**Lundi 29 Septembre **_

ROXANNE « Potter tu n'es qu'un crétin fini ! »

Ce que j'ai fait pour partir en courant comme ça de peur de m'en prendre une ? Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de piéger sa plume pour l'un de nos cours. Comment j'avais fait ça ? Secret ! Fred me regardait l'air désespéré. Quoiiiii ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais la récupérer ? Et si je ne voulais justement pas ? Et si finalement ça m'était passé ? Et si plus rien ne me rattachait à elle ? Et si en douceur, j'arrivais à taire mes sentiments et à les oublier … ? Et si… c'était cette inconnue que je voulais ?

_**Mardi 30 Septembre **_

Descendant de mon dortoir, ça devenait une habitude de filer en douce vers la tour d'astronomie. Parfois on ne se croisait pas… parfois si… c'était comme un coup du hasard que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de provoquer doucement presque toutes les nuits quand on n'avait pas un plan à monter avec les mecs contre les serpentards. Et cette nuit j'espérais la retrouver. Aurais-je du ne pas parier si vite ? En passant par la salle commune, je tombais sur Roxanne complètement endormie sur le canapé. Elle dormait, un bouquin ouvert sur elle. Elle avait du encore tenté de finir son livre avant d'aller se coucher. Peine perdue, on dirait… Je levais les yeux un instant au ciel. Elle ne changera jamais quoi qu'elle en dise. Je finis malgré tout par me dire que je n'étais plus responsable d'elle. Je me défile ? Je cherche une excuse pour partir ? Je n'aurais même pas du m'arrêter un instant pour chopper une couverture et la déposer sur elle. C'était bien plus fort que moi. Il était pourtant tant de partir…

ROXANNE « James… »

Ou pas. Je venais de me figer sur place. Lui tournant le dos, je me risquais à jeter un coup d'œil en sa direction. Elle dormait toujours. J'aurais juré l'avoir réveillé, prêt à recevoir déjà milles insultes dont elle avait le secret. Elle avait juste bougé un peu… James sort de cette pièce… Va rejoindre ton amie. Elle t'a fait assez de mal et tu le sais. Sors de là… Evite chaque pas en sa direction, prend simplement la porte. Je n'étais décidément pas raisonnable. Pas après pas, je m'éloignais de la sortie de la salle commune. Finissant par m'asseoir à côté d'elle, je prenais son marque page pour pouvoir fermer son livre sans lui perdre la page.

JAMES « Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours bien agi… je sais que je le mérite mais… J'étais jeune, complètement con et je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Vas-tu m'en vouloir pour le restant de tes jours ? »

Soufflant mes mots dans un murmure pour n pas la réveiller, ma main s'était glissée sur sa joue. Je sentis sa peau frissonner sous mes doigts. Je pouvais revoir chacun de nos instants ensemble. De cette lumière dans ses yeux, de la façon dont elle s'approchait de moi ou encore quand elle capturait mes lèvres avec les siennes. Je ne supportais pas de la voir avec ce crétin. Comment pouvait-on se convaincre que tout est fini et chuter de nouveau si violemment face à son corps endormi. On ne pouvait pas faire homme plus faible ou tout simplement encore amoureux. Je venais finalement déposer un baiser sur son front. Un nouveau frisson parcourra sa peau et la mienne demandait déjà bien plus que de raison. Comment devais-je prendre le fait qu'elle murmure mon prénom dans son sommeil ? Que devais-je faire quand mes lèvres voulaient se poser plus bas encore. Mon front tout contre le sien, son souffle léger s'emmêlait au miens. Je savais que si je franchissais cette barrière ça causerait ma perte, si ce n'est ma mort prématurée si elle se réveille… mon nez touchait le sien délicatement et je tentais de me raisonner complètement. Mes lèvres frôlant presque les siennes, ça devenait presque un supplice que je m'infligeais moi-même. A peine quelques millimètres et je l'embrasserais délibérément. Juste quelques millimètres et… Ses lèvres saisirent les miennes. J'ignorais si c'était une illusion de mon esprit pour y succomber plus facilement. Cette réalité devenait de plus en plus poignante au fur et à mesure que ses lèvres s'emparaient des miennes et que son corps se redressait peu à peu. Glissant sa main dans mes cheveux, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle électrise tout mon corps. Mes lèvres y répondirent sans attendre avant que sa main ne s'abattent violemment sur ma joue et ne…

… me réveille dans mon lit en sueur d'un rêve un peu trop réel à mon gout.


	4. Chapitre 3

Et voilà la suite comme promis ! Un peu plus courte mais pas moins intense =p J'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;) ! Le chapitre suivant entre lundi et mercredi de la semaine prochaine ! Je travaille exceptionnellement tout le week-end en journée entière donc je ne suis pas sûre si j'aurais fini de l'écrire pour lundi. et comme je travaille le mardi aussi... Bref grand grand max mercredi avec une possible avance sur lundi ;) ... Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Mercredi 1**__**er**__** Octobre**_

Je détestais être dans cet état. Je ne cessais de penser à elle. Je n'arrivais pas à me l'enlever de la peau. Je la voyais de loin, et sans que je ne me rende compte, je voulais pouvoir attraper sa main… Elle avait ce visage doux parfois quand elle étudiait. En face d'elle, en salle d'étude et à côté de Léo, je tentais de travailler mais ça m'était complètement difficile. Je mourrais d'envi de me lever et de me poser à côté d'elle. Mike me regardait à son tour avec un sourire en coin. Il me chuchota alors :

MIKE « On peut savoir ce que tu regardes comme ça avec intensité ? »

Il suivit mon regard un instant et finit par comprendre. D'un sourire en coin, levant les yeux au ciel, il finit par retourner à ses devoirs. Et moi ? Je finis par tenter d'en faire de même. Est-ce de ma faute si parfois j'avais du mal à ne pas penser à elle ? Je repensais à ces nuits que l'on avait pu avoir ensemble. Son regard sur moi… La présence de la lumière de la lune sur son visage. Son sourire… C'était compliqué. En quoi ? La miss en face de moi me donnait du fil à retordre. Le pire en était que je ne cessais de penser à elle. Parfois, dans mes rêves les plus fous, il m'arrivait d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Je ne bougeais toujours pas. Le regard fixe sur mon parchemin, je laissais malgré tout depuis hier la solitude s'installer pas à pas. Je me laissais confus de mon dernier rêve. J'avais la sensation de tourner en rond, de ne plus savoir ce que je veux. Une question au fond de moi subsiste : Roxanne a-t-elle encore cette place que je tente de lui enlever au profit de Miss S ? J'avais envi de me noyer dans un hurlement sourd sans savoir comment réagir. Roxanne avait été mon premier amour. Miss S était-elle en train de prendre une importance capitale dans ma vie ? Suis-je assez con pour tenter de renouveler l'expérience avec une autre ? Se donner fait mal, je l'ai vite appris. Je ne suis pas toujours intelligent contrairement à ce que je pense et dit à longueur de journée. Je fais aussi des erreurs. Parfois de lourdes erreurs. J' avais perdu Roxanne à cause de l'une d'elle. Elle avait fini dans les bras de ce crétin. Si je n'avais pas fait le con, peut-être qu'on serait encore ensemble et je ne me poserais pas milles questions sur cette demoiselle au prénom mystérieux. Je serais encore en bon accord avec ma cousine. Je me sentais complètement coupable. Je finis par secouer la tête. Il fallait que je cesse de réfléchir. J'étais doué pour me torturer dès que je me retrouvais seul face à moi-même. La demoiselle en face de moi leva la tête. Croisant mon regard, son sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il fallait que je cesse de ressasser le passé. J'allais perdre la tête à trop réfléchir. Je lui rendis son sourire avant de me lever pour aller à sa rencontre. Tendant ma main vers elle, c'était la première fois que je venais la voir en public. Miss S… Accepteriez-vous de saisir cette main, de me faire confiance et de me laisser vous entrainer loin de cette salle d'étude ? A réaction impulsive de ma part, étonnement du sien avant qu'elle ne finisse par déposer sa main dans la mienne. Où est-ce que j'allais comme ça ? Je venais de décider de ne plus laisser les rêves me gâcher la vie. Roxanne, je lâche prise… Je laisse tomber… Je crois que les sentiments devraient être une raison de donner et de recevoir en retour. Je voulais respirer d'un nouveau départ avec quelqu'un qui ne me repousse pas sans cesse…

_**Jeudi 2 Octobre**_

JAMES « Donne-moi ton nom en entier… » dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

On était tous les deux dans un couloir vide. Il était dans les 18H. Je la forçais à reculer au mesure qu'elle refusait de me donner ce que je venais à convoiter le plus au monde. Elle allait me rendre complètement dingue avec cette histoire. Donne-moi ton nom… Dis-moi comment tu t'appelles… Cède à cette demande, je t'en supplie. Elle reculait avec un air amusé. Elle me cherchait. J'avançais vers elle d'un air de défis. J'obtiendrais son nom aujourd'hui. J'en avais décidé et s'en n'en serait pas autrement. A force de reculer elle rencontra le mur d'un croisement de couloir. Va-t-elle donc cesser ses enfantillages et me le donner ?! Qu'est-ce qu'un nom après tout ? Je voulais absolument savoir. Me posant si proche d'elle, jamais je ne l'avais autant été jusque là. Prise dans le jeu, elle reposa son dos sur le mur tout en me laissant l'approcher de plus en plus au point d'être presque contre elle. Mon visage si proche du sien, je pouvais sentir son parfum m'enivrer. Va-t-elle me délivrer de cette cruelle affaire ?

JAMES « Dis-moi… »

MISS S « Non. »

JAMES « Que dois-je faire pour que tu cède… ?! »

MISS S « Je l'ignore. »

JAMES « Je n'ai donc aucune chance ? »

MISS S « Tu pourrais le demander à mes amies… »

JAMES « Je veux que se soit toi qui me le dise. »

Je n'ai certainement pas l'habitude que l'on me refuse quoi que se soit en dehors de Roxanne. C'était peut-être aussi pour ça qu'elle m'attirait autant. Elle me donnait autant de fil à retordre que Roxanne mais d'une façon bien plus tentatrice et même séductrice.

MISS S « Je doute avoir envi de te le dire… »

JAMES « S'il te plait… »

J'avais ce ton plaintif alors que mon visage se rapprochait de plus en plus du sien. De son sadisme le plus total, j'avais presque cette envi de me venger. Mon nez venait presque à toucher le sien. Je sentais son souffle doucement se mêler au mien.

JAMES « Dis-moi… »

MISS S « Non… »

C'était un non certainement pas convaincant. Est-ce parce que mon nez venait caresser le sien ? Est-ce parce que mes lèvres se retrouvaient si proches des siennes ? Peut-être à cause de ma main qui venait doucement se glisser dans son cou. A jouer avec le feu, j'allais finir par oublier mon premier objectif.

JAMES « Dis-moi… »

Mes lèvres se rapprochaient de plus en plus des siennes. Mes doigts venaient de se glisser dans ses cheveux. J'étais dans cette bulle et je ne voulais plus en sortir. J'espérais presque qu'elle ne cède pas trop vite pour avoir l'occasion de l'embrasser. La tension était palpable et mon envie s'agrandissait. Elle avait de moins en moins la force de me dire non. Elle me tenait tête malgré tout dans son mutisme. Je sentais pourtant sa peau frissonner sous mes doigts.

JAMES « Dis-moi… »

Mes lèvres venaient frôler peu à peu les siennes.

JAMES « Dis-moi ou je serais obligé de t'embrasser… »

MISS S « Et si je le désire… ? » dit-elle dans un son léger.

JAMES « Donne-moi ton nom… »

Elle s'en mordait les lèvres. La chipie. Elle ne me le dira pas, je le compris très vite. Se fut pourtant plus fort que moi. Je glissais en douceur mes lèvres sur les siennes. Les déposant furtivement, c'était comme un apéritif, un avant gout avant de… m'écarter vivement d'elle.

JAMES « Tu me donneras ton nom, crois-moi. Tu me supplieras même de t'embrasser… » dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

MISS S « Quel arrogance… »

Je posais mes mains finalement sur ses hanches pour la rapprocher de moi vivement.

JAMES « Tu cèderas… »

Je déposais alors un baiser à la commissure des lèvres dans une ultime frustration autant pour l'un que pour l'autre avant de la quitter simplement, non sans un geste d'au revoir de la main, le sourire aux lèvres.

MISS S « Tu m'embrasseras avant ! »

JAMES « N'en sois pas si sûre… » dis-je avec un sourire en coin avant de disparaitre dans un tournant.

_**Vendredi 3 Octobre**_

JAMES « Alors… tu as décidé de me donner ton nom ? »

MISS S « Non ! »

JAMES « Ok. »

_**Samedi 4 Octobre**_

JAMES « Et aujourd'hui ? »

MISS S « Non plus ! »

JAMES « Tsssss… »

_**Dimanche 5 Octobre**_

JAMES « Tu me le donnes ? »

MISS S « Toujours pas ! »

JAMES « Tête de mule ! »

MISS S « Embrasse-moi… »

JAMES « Dans tes rêves bébé… »

_**Lundi 6 Octobre**_

JAMES « Allez dis-moiiiiiiiiiii ! »

MISS S « Embrasse-moi ? »

JAMES « Toi d'abord ! »

MISS S « Non toi ! »

JAMES « On peut aller loin comme ça… »

_**Mardi 7 Octobre**_

JAMES « Toujours pas ? »

MISS S « Non. Et toi ? »

JAMES « Non plus. »

_**Mercredi 8 Octobre**_

JAMES « Un baiser, des fleurs, des chocolats, tout ce que tu veux si tu me le dis ? »

MISS S « Essayerai-tu de m'acheter ? »

JAMES « Si peu… »

_**Jeudi 9 Octobre**_

MISS S « Tu es au courant que tu n'auras pas le dernier mot ? »

JAMES « On parie ? »

_**Vendredi 10 Octobre**_

MISS S « Une lettre contre un baiser ? »

JAMES « Hum… »

MISS S « Alors ? »

JAMES « Non. » dis-je avec un sourire en coin. « Je veux le prénom en entier, ce n'est pas négociable Miss Serdaigle ! »

MISS S « Dommage. » dit-elle avec le même sourire.

JAMES « Ce que tu peux être tétue… »

MISS S « Je te retourne le compliment ! »

JAMES « Mais j'aurais le dernier mot ! »

MISS S « Même pas dans tes rêves… »

JAMES « Oh que si… »

_**Samedi 11 Octobre**_

MISS S « James ? »

JAMES « Hum… »

MISS S « Comment tu trouves ma tenue ? »

JAMES « GOSH ! Ça devrait interdit d'être aussi sexy ! »

MISS S « Tu m'embrasses ? »

JAMES « C'est tentant… »

MISS S « Alors cèdes… »

JAMES « Toi d'abord. »

MISS S « Hum… Non. Bon et bien à plus ! »

JAMES « Tu t'en vas… ? » dis-je d'un air triste.

MISS S « Tu refuses de m'embrasser, je vais donc passer la journée avec mes copines… »

JAMES « Tssssss … »

_**Dimanche 12 Octobre**_

JAMES « Huuuum… Ce que ces chocogrenouilles sont bonnes…. »

MISS S « Tu partages ? » me demanda-t-elle avec avidité.

JAMES « Je ne partage pas mes chocogrenouilles avec une inconnue… Mais si je savais ton prénom… ça changerait tout… »

MISS S « Tu es horrible… »

JAMES « Je sais ! »

_**Lundi 13 Octobre**_

JAMES « Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? »

MISS S « Non » dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

JAMES « Je vois. Bonne journée ma belle. »

MISS S « A toi aussi. »

_**Mardi 14 Octobre**_

Cette fille allait me rendre complètement dingue. Ça faisait un moment que je tentais d'obtenir son prénom par tous les moyens. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, me le donner contre un baiser que je lui donnerais avant. Il était hors de question de la laisser avoir le dernier mot. Attendez, on parle de moi là ! James Sirius Potter ! N'abusons pas de la chocogrenouille ! Et parce que je suis têtu, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander encore et encore dès que je la croise… Elle reste définitivement butée comme jamais !

_**Mercredi 15 Octobre**_

Toute histoire débute d'un baiser… Mes lèvres venaient de se poser délicatement sur son front. C'était une façon comme une autre de lui dire bonsoir alors que je venais d'arriver à la tour d'astronomie en cette nuit. C'était un rituel entre nous et pourtant il y avait bien longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvé là. Elle ou moi, chacun ne venait pas forcément à la même heure ou le même jour. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Ses mains reposant sur la balustrade et son visage tourné vers moi, elle avait fermé les yeux un instant à mon baiser sur a peau. Ma main se posa sur la sienne.

MISS S « Un r… »

Je ne compris pas tout de suite de quoi elle parler. Ça finit par me faire tilt et un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Ser… Il me manquait encore pas mal de données. Glissant ma main de la sienne pour remonter le long de son bras, je finis par me placer juste derrière elle pour passer mes bras autour de sa taille et la tenir contre moi. Mes lèvres se perdirent un instant sur son épaule recouverte seulement de la bretelle de son homme. N'avait-elle pas froid comme ça ? Déposant un baiser, je provoquais un doux frisson visible sur sa peau.

MISS S « Un a… »

Me mordant les lèvres, j'avais la sensation de toucher le but, redorant mon blason et ma fierté de pouvoir possiblement gagner face à son entêtement. Décalant un peu ses cheveux, je déposais alors un autre baiser, cette fois-ci dans son cou.

MISS S « Un p… »

J'en trépignerais presque d'impatience mais je me contenais doucement. Je la fis alors tourner en douceur pour qu'elle soit face à moi. Son visage si proche du moi, je laissais son parfum doucement m'entourer. Mes lèvres se rapprochaient de plus en plus de sa peau… Les déposant sur sa mâchoire, j'avais mon cœur qui commençait à s'emballer de la douce torture que j'étais en train de lui faire vivre.

MISS S « Un h… »

Rien qu'à cet instant, je n'avais qu'une envie : l'embrasser de plus belle mais ça serait bien dommage d'être si faible et de céder si proche du but. Mon sourire ne me quittait plus alors que je venais l'embrasser sur la joue.

MISS S « un i… »

Un autre baisé sur le nez cette fois avant de finalement le caresser en douceur, attendant avec un impatience la récompense de ce baiser.

MISS S « un n… »

Je devinais déjà si facilement son prénom, avec un doute malgré tout sur la dernière lettre. Si tentez que se soit la dernière… Décalant mes lèvres si proches des siennes, je venais les frôler et jouer délicatement avec. Ça en devenait presque un supplice tous les deux. Son souffle me hurler de l'embrasser. Je voulais la dernière lettre. Est-ce ça, devoir composer avec des compromis. J'avais le sens du défit et du jeu et je voulais gagner. J'approchais pourtant encore mes lèvres, pris de désir pour elle. Feintant, je venais embrasser leur coin sans lui donner un baiser véritable. Cette torture allait cesser ? Elle n'avait qu'une lettre à me dire…

MISS S « Embrasse-moi… »

JAMES « Donne moi la dernière lettre… »

MISS S « Tu la connais déjà » dit-elle plaintive.

JAMES « Je veux l'entendre de tes lèvres… » dis-je en continuant de la provoquer des miennes.

MISS S « James… » dit-elle avec supplice.

Comment ne pas fondre quand elle prononce mon prénom de cette façon… ? J'avais mes lèvres presque contre les siennes. Il ne restait jusqu'à capturer les siennes dans un baiser et le tour était joué. Passant ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, touchant la sienne par conséquence, j'entendis alors un faible :

MISS S « e… »

Mon cœur s'emballa de plus belle et mes lèvres cédèrent aux supplices que je ne faisais que perdurer depuis un moment déjà. Dans un feu incandescent, je l'embrassais pour la première fois et d'une façon si intense. M'en donnant presque le tournis d'avoir un peu trop joué avec nos sens, je n'étais alors plus capable de rompre cet échange de ma langue à la sienne…

* * *

Et parce que je suis cruelle... Voici un avant gout du chapitre suivant pour me faire pardonner de mon potentiel retard ! ps : Je sais je suis cruelle =p ...

* * *

_**Avant goût du chapitre 4 :**_

Je me promenais tranquillement dans le couloir, de relativement bonne humeur. Avec Séraphine les choses étaient devenues... intéressantes. Elle me donnait le goût d'elle sans que je ne puisse le contrôler. Elle avait ce quelque chose que je ne saurais définir et j'en devenais doucement accro. ça devenait presque bien plus facile de ne pas penser à Roxanne dans ces circonstances. Presque ?

ROXANNE « Potter ! »

La suite ? #PAF# Ma joue en prit une royale sans que j'en ignore la cause. Si j'eu le temps de lui demander la raison d'une telle baffe ? Elle venait d'agripper ma cravate vivement avant de m'embrasser dans une passion étincelante... Quelle sera ma réponse ?

_A suivre au prochain chapitre..._


End file.
